Life Force
| rarity = Very Rare | type = Global Enchantment | casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Whenever any rival completes casting an overland spell, that spell is immediately subjected to a 500-strength dispelling attempt. }} Life Force is a Very Rare Global Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on the overland map to create an obstacle for the casting of overland spells. Whenever any rival wizard completes the casting of such a spell, Life Force will immediately and automatically attempt to dispel it. The dispelling effect has a strength of 500, allowing it to easily block most spells. Life Force requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to maintain. No extra is required whenever the dispelling effect is triggered. Effects Life Force basks the entire world in such a significant amount of energy, that all overland spells being cast by any rival will have a hard time manifesting themselves successfully. Low-level spells will likely fizzle, completely wasting their Casting Cost. Dispelling Death Spells While Life Force is in effect, it will automatically attempt to dispel any spell cast on the overland map by a rival wizard. When making a dispelling attempt, Life Force is considered to have a Casting Cost of exactly . Therefore, when using the normal dispelling formula, Life Force's potency may be calculated as follows: Potency = 500 / (500 + DSCC) * 100 Where DSCC is the Casting Cost of the rival spell being cast. The game rolls a random number between 1 and 100 for the targeted spell. If the roll is lower than the dispelling potency as calulcated above, the enemy spell will fizzle immediately, wasting its entire Casting Cost and having no effect whatsoever. Otherwise, the enemy spell is cast successfully. While active, Life Force will attempt to dispel every overland spell cast by any enemy. It may dispel any number of enemy spells this way each turn. Note that Life Force is only triggered when a spell is cast (i.e. when its caster has finished paying the spell's Casting Cost). Any spell that has already been successfully cast is now "safe" from Life Force - no further dispelling attempts will be made against it. For example, once a Fantastic Unit from the has been summoned successfully (whether before Life Force was put into place or whether it survived the dispelling attempt), that unit will not be dispelled. The same goes for all other spells. Also note that Life Force has no effect on any spell cast during combat. Example #1 :While Life Force is in effect, a rival wizard attempts to cast an Instant Spell from the with a total Casting Cost of . :The potency of Life Force against this Instant Spell is calculated as follows: Potency = (500 / (500+75)) * 100 = (500 / 575) * 100 = 0.86 * 100 = 86 :If the Instant Spell rolls 86 or less (on a roll of 1 to 100), it will fizzle immediately and have no effect. Otherwise this instant is cast successfully. Example #2 :While Life Force is in effect, a rival wizard attempts to cast a Global Enchantment from the with a total Casting Cost of . :The potency of Life Force against the Global Enchantment is calculated as follows: Potency = (500 / (500+800)) * 100 = (500 / 1300) * 100 = 0.38 * 100 = 38 :If the Global Enchantment rolls 38 or less (on a roll of 1 to 100), it will fizzle immediately and have no effect. Otherwise this enchantment is cast successfully, and will continue to affect the world without having to withstand any further dispelling attempts from Life Force. Usage Life Force may be cast only on the overland map, for the high Casting Cost of . As long as the spell remains in effect, each and every spell cast on the overland map by a rival wizard will be targeted for immediate dispelling. Any number of spells may be dispelled this way each turn. A pop-up message will notify you of any spell that has fizzled due to Life Force, including the name of the spell and the name of the casting wizard. Spells that get through Life Force will not generate this message. To keep Life Force in effect, the casting wizard must pay an Upkeep Cost of exactly per turn - regardless of how many Normal Units it is affecting. Failure to pay this cost due to lack of will cause the spell to dissipate, along with each Life Force effect it has bestowed. After casting the spell, its name will appear on the "Overland Enchantments" list in the Magic menu. The color in which the name is printed indicates which wizard controls the spell. If the player controls the spell, he or she may cancel it manually by clicking the name of the spell. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As a Very Rare spell, Life Force may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Life Force may not be acquired at the start of the campaign regardless of how many Spellbooks the wizard possesses. It must either be Researched during the game, or acquired through other means. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Life Force during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Life Force has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Life Force spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Life Force serves to cripple any rival wizard who is relying primarily on . Such wizards will need to struggle to get any of their spells working, particularly low-level spells (i.e. spells with low Casting Costs). If you have sufficient , you may wish to simply keep this spell active at all times - thus slowing down the development of all -based empires, and protecting your towns and units from the devastating effects of spells. Otherwise, consider casting Life Force just prior to a concentrated assault on an empire led by a -wielding wizard. Category:Global Enchantments Category:Life